The present disclosure relates generally to operation of a contact center, and, more particularly, to automatic generation of notifications comprising progress updates.
When a customer is engaged in an interaction with a contact center resource, the resource typically must provide the customer with manual updates regarding the current point of progress and any actions taken by the resource related to handling of the customer's query. For example, a resource engaged in a phone call with a customer may verbally inform the customer that “I am just bringing up your account information now,” “I will speak to a colleague and come back to you,” “I am checking the terms of your policy,” and the like. In a text-based interaction such as web chat or email, the resource may inform the customer of the status of his or her query by manually typing an update or by manually selecting a suitable, preconfigured phrase.
Some products allow the participants of web chat or other text-based interactions to see that one party is typing, e.g., by displaying a text notification such as “Agent A is typing” to the customer. However, such products are often limited only to notifying participants when one party is typing and do not provide information about any other actions being performed by the party. The customer must typically wait until the resource completes and transmits the message to receive the update. In addition, these products provide no solutions for updating customers involved in voice-based interactions. This lack of meaningful feedback often leads to customer frustration and a general perception by customers that their query is not progressing quickly enough or at all. These problems may lead to lowered customer satisfaction, particularly in today's multichannel contact centers where customers expect a similar experience and level of service across a variety of communications channels.